Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have the advantages of small volume, low energy consumption, low radiation and the like, and thus have prevailed in the flat plate display market. A TFT-LCD mainly comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. Gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes and thin film transistors are formed on the array substrate. Each pixel electrode is controlled by a corresponding thin film transistor. The pixel electrode is charged when the thin film transistor is turned on. In addition, when the thin film transistor is turned off, the voltage of the pixel electrode sustains until recharging at the time of next scanning.
In order to prevent the liquid crystal layer from being damaged, the liquid crystal display generally is driven in a manner of polarity reversal. The polarity reversal manner mainly comprises: frame reversal, row reversal and point reversal. For example, in the point reversal, the polarity of each pixel electrode is opposite to that of the adjacent pixel electrode within a frame, and the polarity of each pixel electrode is reversed in the next frame so that the polarity of each pixel electrode is still opposite to that of the adjacent pixel electrode. Since each pixel electrode has opposite polarities in adjacent two frames, the voltage drop between adjacent two frames is relatively large. In this case, it is difficult to charge and discharge the pixel electrode, the charge-and-discharge time of the pixel electrode is relatively long and the energy consumption is relatively large.